


BRING PENELOPE PARK BACK

by iconoclastinflames



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fan Characters, Lists, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconoclastinflames/pseuds/iconoclastinflames
Summary: Things You Should Do Right Now To Bring Penelope Park BackUnlike so many other questions you have about your life, this one’s not quite as easy to Google or Bing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck my fellow Penelope Park stans.  
> The majority of people who hate Penelope are from the same planet of the people who hated Einstein. 
> 
> Yes, Penelope Park is selfish, smart and rebel. Yes, she maybe made some mistakes.  
> Come on, Penelope Park is one of the most amazing creatures in this universe. She loves herself and wow surprise, she is an independent woman. This is why some stans hate her.

  * **THINGS TO DO RIGHT NOW TO BRING PENELOPE PARK BACK**



1\. Make videos, stories and tweets about Penelope (not only about posie or her love for Josie). 

* * *

 

Talk about her being selfish and individualist  

2\. Make videos about her talking about how MMF is a misogynistic practice. We need viral tweets (20K+). 

* * *

 

3.Viral tweets. 

* * *

 

4.@ all the Twitter writers you know. Try with Ew, Nymag and Buzzfeed. 

* * *

 

5.Make fanfics about her being an unapologetic liberal icon. 

* * *

 

Talking about systematic sexism, racism and homophobia. 

* * *

 

6\. Being friends with other fandoms 

We need a lot of help. But we can do it. 

Especially K pop fans. 

* * *

 

7\. Make posts about other subjects and  write this was brought thanks to Penelope Park.

* * *

 

8\. Being friends with the STEM Fandom 

Yes, we need to write Penelope Park in C++. 

* * *

 

9.Write fanfics about Pandon (Penelope and Landon friendship). 

* * *

 

10.Make celebrities love Penelope Park. @ all your faves. We are ready to fight. 

* * *

 

11\. FIND FAMOUS FRIENDS FOR LULU. YES LULU LOVES HER NON-CELEBRITIES FRIENDS. BUT WE NEED TO FIND HER A MENTOR. 

It's not the end. 

 


	2. PENELOPE PARK OS THE ONLY ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to welcome you to the first:"How is a very popular character necessary to a Cw show?"  
> Haters are coming.  
> Penelope Park is winning.

The central question in this debate is really what kind of series Cw want to be and what kind of future Penelope Park fans will build together.

 Penelope Park is the only dissident non conformist person. She's honest charismatic and is ready to fight for what she wants.

Steps 

1.Tweet about Penelope Park everyday.

2.Comment under every song you like:

Posie is endgame 

Penelope Park would love this song

3.@ you favorite artists 

4\. Share Penelope Park memes. 

5\. Comment under movie trailers:

Penelope would say

6.@ Lulu smart or beautiful things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: Love yourself first. You're perfect in your own obxionuous way.  
> You're amazing.  
> Mistakes, maybe.  
> I wrote this in 15 minutes


End file.
